Safe And Sound
by LittleMissPanda84
Summary: Tigress gets stabbed by a bandit, and Po must stay there with her until the others come back with help. TiPo, obviously. Oneshot.


**Safe and Sound**

**A/N: Heyy, DancingPhalangesLOL here! (: This is just a little oneshot that I came up with while listening to the song "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. This is only the second time I've even **_**attempted **_**to write Kung Fu Panda, so bear with me. Anyway, here goes nothing.**

**~KFP~**

It was a beautiful night in the village, there wasn't a person on the street, everyone was sleeping peacefully. Everyone, except one certain fluffy panda. Po tossed and turned restlessly in his sleep, obviously having a nightmare. A nightmare that was a cruel reality just a few weeks ago.

He shot up in bed. Fourth night this week. He was sweating and panting. He felt his cheeks. Were those..._tears_? His suspicion was deemed correct when a small whimper escaped his throat. He should have protected her. She could have been...have been...he couldn't even bear the thought of her being killed. He couldn't forget that night, how she just looked so...broken and helpless..and he felt there was nothing he could do about it...

**~Flashback~**

It all started out as Po and the Furious Five going just outside their village to fight some bandits. These guys didn't seem that tough, just a group of wolf bandits, they'd defeated them before. Everything was going as planned, and they'd almost had them all beaten, until one of them ended up grabbing Tigress' foot and pinning her to the ground.

"Let. Me. Go!" she demanded, struggling and trying to break free from his grasp, but it was no use. The wolf was just too heavy and strong.

"Not so tough now, are we, little kitten." the wolf bandit said evilly, pulling out his knife. Tigress gasped.

"TIGRESS!" Po screamed, seeing the knife. But before he could get to her it was too late. The wolf had stabbed her in the stomach.

Po kicked the bandit off of her, knocking him out.

"Tigress!" Po screamed again. He realized the wound was pretty bad. He looked for something, _anything_, to patch it up.

Then he spotted the bandit's shirt, and tore it up to make a bandage. (Hey, it's ironic, but it works.)

"Guys, go get Master Shifu! I'll stay here with Tigress. I can't move her, it could damage her worse.

The four of them did as they were told, and ran off to go find help.

"Po..." Tigress said weakly. "don't leave me."

Po hugged her gently, trying not to hurt her. He looked her straight in her fiery scarlet red eyes. "Are you kiddin' me? I'll never let you go."

Po rarely ever, no seriously, _ever _saw Tigress cry, but she started trembling and the tears fell at his words.

"Tigress, Tigress listen to me. You're going to be fine." he said gently, but sternly.

"But Po, he-" she began.

"Shh..." said Po. "You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. The others went to find help, you are going to be fine."he said, not just trying to convince Tigress, but also himself.

"I-I'm starting to get sleepy.." said Tigress, her eyelids starting to droop.

"No! No, don't you dare! I am not going to lose you, Tigress," he said, desperately shaking her shoulders trying to keep her awake.

It worked for a second, but her eyelids started to close again. "Tigress! You have got to stay awake!"

"Po..I..can't," she said, her eyes fully closed now.

Po knew that if she didn't stay awake, she could possibly slip into a coma. He panicked, trying to figure out a way to keep her awake. With lack of another plan, he grabbed her face and kissed her softly. Hey, it was worth a shot.

If it did work though, he was totally dead when she recovered.

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked shocked at first, but then her expression relaxed and she began to kiss him back. Po was completely surprised by this, he didn't expect her to kiss back. Po closed his eyes and relaxed, despite the situation, and Tigress did the same. They kissed for a minute before Po finally pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Tigress, soon enough we are gonna be back at the Jade Palace and you're gonna be safe and sound, you'll see."

"Po, I don't know. That's a lot of blood," she said terrified, looking down at her stomach.

Po looked down and realized that she was right. The cloth that he had wrapped around her to make her a bandage was soaking wet with deep crimson. He just didn't know what to do, he'd never been in this kind of situation before, and he hadn't even known if he'd done it right.

"Uh...uh..." He said, starting to panic.

As if on cue, he heard someone yell "Tigress! Po!"

Po turned around. It was Master Shifu and the others, running to them worriedly.

"Master Shifu! Oh thank god." said Po.

"How is she?" said Shifu, pushing Po out of the way.

"I dunno, she's lost a lot of blood. I tried to help, I'm really sorry." said Po.

"You did the best you could, Po," said Shifu, trying his best to stay calm.

The red panda was wrapping some kind of medical bandage around her stomach. Probably better than Po's shirt bandage.

"That should be good until we get back to the village. Po, I need you to pick her up and carry her, but be very careful." said Shifu.

Po nodded, and gently picked her up. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He took note that even in the condition she was in, she still managed to look beautiful.

They all made their way back to the Valley of Peace. Shifu, being the worried father that he was, kept checking on Tigress like, every two minutes. Or at least that's what it seemed like.

Tigress ended up being okay, but it scared the crap out of everyone. Mainly, Po and Shifu.

**~End Of Flashback~**

Po decided to get up and get some food, food always calmed his nerves.

As he made his way to the kitchen, he heard soft crying. He realized that the crying was coming from Tigress' room.

_Why would Tigress be crying? _He thought to himself. He opened the door to find her curled up into a ball on her bed, softly sobbing.

"Tigress? Tigress, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

Tigress jumped slightly, apparently she hadn't seen him come in. "Oh, I'm fine, Po. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake," he admitted. "and you're obviously not fine if you're crying."

"It's nothing," She lied.

"Tigress come on, you're the worst liar ever. It's obviously something," Po insisted, sitting on her bed with her and wrapping her in a hug.

She just let him hold her and a small sob escaped her throat. "It's just, everytime I close my eyes, I see _him_, Po. I see him on top of me with the knife. I hear him...calling me _kitten_. I hate to be called kitten." she said seriously.

Po smiled slightly at her last statement. It was true, she punched him in the face _hard_ once for calling her kitten.

Po looked her in the eyes. "Tigress, he's dead. He's never going to hurt you again. _No one_ is ever going to hurt you again if I have any say-so about it."

Tigress rested her head in the crook of his neck and he laid his head on top of hers.

"Thank you for staying with me that day, Po," said Tigress.

"Hey, what are friends for?" he said.

"Po, I-" she hesitated, feeling a bit nervous. "I love you."

Po was shocked. He'd never heard her say those words to _anyone_, not even Shifu. He knew how much courage it must have took for her to say it. "I love you too," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

Just then, they heard someone walking down the hallway and enter the room. It was Shifu, carrying a lantern. "Tigress, Po, what are you two doing up so late? And why are you both in the same bed?"

And that, my dear readers, is when Tigress and Po realized they were both dead.

THE END

**A/N: Review, please. XD It took me like **_**forever**_** to get this done, mainly because I kept stalling with it. But was it good? I need your guys' opinions on this because I've never written Kung Fu Panda before. (well I have, but on another story that is not yet posted.) (:**


End file.
